The Best Friend
by lonely-daydreamer91
Summary: kavi&ishyant story. peep in to know more.
1. chapter 1

It was a well furnished room, untidied by the mess made by the girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, as it appeared to. Her alarm rang, it gave her a signal that she doesn't have to pretend to sleep anymore. She switched off the alarm and went to her bathroom to freshen up. She came out of her room while packing her books in her backpack. When she was done, she yelled, "Mom college jaa rahi ho!" as she left.

"Areishita! Purvi nahi jaa rahi tere saath? Kya baat hai bade dino se nazar bhi nahi aa rahi."

Hearing the name Purvi, made her freeze where she was standing.

She didn't know how to react, so she ran away from there.

Running from there, didn't save her from the memories she was running from. All the way, she only thought of Purvi, her best friend, who was never gonna leave her, but time played its game and they drifted apart and it seems like they have left each other forever. The flashbacks were playing continuously in her mind.

_**flashback:**__ishita was sitting alone in her room again. She always wondered that why nobody could tell when she was actually sad, but everyone thought she was sad when she really wasn't. Purvi had yet again cancelled their another plan. It had been a month like this. Their never-ending phone calls had become of just 15 minutes, that too seldom in a week. She had understood that Purvi has got a new life, where she isn't needed. so, she also backed out and became lonely again. Her bestfriend just says hello to her now. Time really changed them._She noticed Purvi in her classes, she only hung out with her boyfriend Kavin and his friends. They seem to be happy, just like they used to be.

It was lunch time. She sat alone as she opened her diary, her newfound best friend cum therapist. Every page was decorared with roses on the corners. She started pouring her heart out, until her pen fell down. she bent to pick it up, when she heard, "wow, that's really pretty."

she looked up to find a handsome young man smiling at her. She got up and mumbled a small thank you. It seemed like her loneliness had ended until she heard a scream from Kavin, "yaar Dush idhar aa jaldi!"

"aaya! k then, see you later!" said dushyant as he rushed to his best friend as she watched him leave.

"well I think I really should do something for a better luck!" remarked ishita as she got back to her diary, unaware of what was going to happen next.

**Author's note:****thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. and don't worry Kavi ke characters ache honge abhi, and unka bhi romance hoga, so stay tuned! :)**


	2. chapter 2

It was night time and Ishita's parents had slept long before she did after their so-called family dinner. She always found it pointless because her father could never make it and she sat through a quiet dinner with her mom. Sometimes she thought that no one actually cared if she existed or not in this family. She slept on the keyboard of her laptop at another attempt of deleting old pictures of her purvi.

Next morning she left home without having breakfast and listening to sad songs. They just were her all time favourite. When she reached college, she bumped into not only Dushyant, but Kavin also.

"hey! Actually kal main apka naam puchna hi bhul gaya..so what was your name again?' said Dushyant.

"you'll always be an idiot dushyant! Are khoobsurat ladkiyon ka naam puchna koi bhulta hai! Btw, I'm kavin, nice to meet you." said kavin as he received a glare from Dushyant.

"Purvi ko batao ki usko chudke sab ladkiyon ki khoobsurti ke kaseedi padh raha hai." remarked dushyant.

"chugalkhor insaan!" replied Kavin.

"anyways, aapka naam?" asked dushyant.

"ishita dutta" replied ishita

"dushyant hemraj. so are you new? pehle kabhi dekha nahi tumhe." said dushyant.

"I'm actually a freshmen..so..." replied ishita

"oh got it! so kya padh rahi hai aap ms freshmen?" dushyant joked as ishita smiled at him and mumbled, "econ"

"oye! college aa gaya vahi bahaut badhi baat hai, aur padhai ki baat karke aur mat pakao mujhe." interrupted kavin.

"tu phir assignment karna bhul gaya na?" asked dushyant.

"haan bhai, copy karwa dega plzz.." requested kavin. dushyant nodded at him as he chuckled.

"acha tum breakfast kar ke aayi, ms freshmen?" asked dushyant,

"agar nahi kiya and tumhari class bhi nahi hai toh chalo canteen humare saath...kavin mujhe treat de raha hai vaise hi." continued dushyant. Kavin gave him a puzzled look as dushyant asked,

"assignment chahiye?"

"I hate you! but I love you." kavin said to dushyant and ishita respectively as dushyant glared at him for his second sentence and ishita giggled looking at them.

When they reached the canteen, kavin went in to get their respective orders while ishyant got themselves a seat.

"so aapka kaunsa year chal raha hai?" asked ishita.

"second. and so is kavin and he's together with me since..1st grade." said dushyant

"really? that's a lot of time." ishita replied.

"ikr, peecha hi nahi chod raha. but whatever he's my best friend."

ishita just laughed as sitting there just made her mind go-'wth are you doing, ishita!'.

But ishita came back to earth when she heard dushyant say,

"aur bhai purvi, yaad aa gayi humari." purvi smiled at him, but it disappeared as she saw ishita.

"aur yeh ms freshmen hain..I mean ishita. and she's purvi." said dushyant, while he introduced ishita he kept his hand on her shoulder, which made her feel good for an unknown reason she couldn't understand. While purvi just said, 'so now it's you,me,kavinher, friends?'

'no!' ishita screamed as kavin bought their orders, which just brought her questioning looks from Kavindushyant.

"I mean..hum itni jaldi..friends...I have to go...bye!" ishita left fumbling, leaving everyone confused except Purvi, who was on the verge of crying.

**Author's note:**

**k. here's the second chapter I hoped you enjoyed reading it. and guys, this fic includes ishyantkavi, both. moreover, purvi is not a negative character, it will be wrapping up in upcoming chapters. so stay tuned. :-)**


	3. chapter 3

Ishita was already late for college, her mother didn't remember to wake her up, again. She quickly got ready and went out to see if the breakfast was ready. She found the hall empty, so she checked in her mother's room, where she found a empty bottles of wine and her mother throwing up in the washroom. She had learnt by now that it was better to leave her mother alone in these times, so she left.

On the way, she didn't know why, but she thought about how dushyant touched her shoulder anf it made her feel warm. She smiled thinking about him, his smile, his eyes, how he calls her ms freshmen...she was busy with her thoughts when she bumped into, well, dushyant.

"hey ms freshmen!"' greeted dushyant.

"hey!" replied ishita excitedly.

"um, actually main tumhe hi dhoond raha tha, tumse kuch puchna tha.." said dushyant, as ishita's bright smile had faded because she realised what he wants to ask.

"ye hi ki kal main achanak uthke kyun chali gayi?" asked ishita.

"well, puchna toh mujhe yeh chahiye, but what I want to ask is, tumhara aur purvi ka kya rishta hai, and dont you even dare to lie to me, kal ek dusre ko dekh kar jo tum dono ke chehre pe baarah baj gaye woh sab bata rahe the.." commanded dushyant.

"uhh..actually..woh..purvi..meri.." ishita fumbled nervously.

"ishita, seriously you can trust me and tell me anything. I mean, tum aur purvi dono mere friends ho, and whatever concerns you, concerns me." dushyant assured.

although ishita was always suspicious of people, and didn't really trust anyone, but she just felt safe with him, and it felt right to trust him...

"purvi, meri best..friend, thi.." ishita sluttered.

"thi? kyun? aisa kya ho gaya?" questioned dushyant.

ishita took a long breath and requested to not let purvi and kavin know this.

"umm actually purvi aur main, kuch UKG se friends the...and hum almost sab kuch saath mein karte the. until 11th class mein purvi ke father expire ho gaye. Uss saal woh more than usual attention seeking or clingy ho gayi. And phir 12th mein hum distant hote gaye, she was more focused on her future because uski mother uske liye bahaut sacrifices kar rahi thi and she got new friends and even though hum an bhi baat kar rahe the...phir woh mujhse zyada extroverted thi, and phir woh college mein Kavin se mili and...phir sab khatam ho gaya." ishita blurted out everything as a tear escaped her eyes, then she just couldn't stop crying and she hugged dushyant. he slowly pulled her away, kept his hands on her shoulder and said, "ishita, jo bhi hua, usmein kisiki galti nahi thi. Tum bas galat timing ke shikar ho gaye..and deep down you know that, and ik ki tumhari life mein shayad tumhe uske alawa koi apna laga hi nahi, but you know, she cried yesterday when you left..maybe tum dono agar koshish karo naye start ki, toh shayad, tum actually apni loneliness ko door karo aur woh apne..khalipan ko..hmm?" suggested dushyant.

"aur roya mat karo aise, mujhe acha nahi lagta...atleast mere bas mein jitna hai, utne mein main tumhe kabhi rone nahi dunga." dushyant said as ishita stopped crying and looked how serious he was, he really meant it. She nodded and smiled and then she left for her class as she waved him a bye and he watched her leave.

Dushyant went to the canteen. he saw purvi and kavin sitting together as purvi was feeding Kavin with her hands because kavin has got hurt in his hands because he fell down from his bed in the morning when his mother pulled his sheet way in an attempt to wake him up. He interrupted them as he said, "purvi chalo mere saath mujhe tumse zaroori baat karni hai." She nodded as she came outside with him, "kya baat hai? kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho." asked purvi.

"mujhe tumse ishita ke baarein mein baat karni hai." stated dushyant.

"uhh..kya baat karni hai...ishita ke..barein-mein?" asked purvi.

"ik about you two. usne mujhe sab bata diya hai. and she thinks ki tum kavin ke kaaran use alag ho gayi, mostly. but moreover usse aisa lagta hai ki tumhe jaise hi naye friends mile, tumhe uski koi zaroorat nahi thi and isiliye tumne usse chod diya-."

"par woh aisa kyun sochti hai, dushyant? main...pata nahi, jab mujhe laga main zyada clingy ho rahi hoon uske liye, toh main usse distant ho gayi. But usne yeh assume kiya ki main usse abandon kar rahi hoon, ab ismein meri kya galti hai?" purvi interrupted.

"purvi..idk, but I think ishita ke ghar mein usko actually mein koi affection ya care nahi dekhata, isiliye usse shayad yahi lagta hai ki sab usse abandon kar denge, isiliye jaisejaise hi tumne thoda distance bhadaya, usne assume kar liya ki tum usse abandon kar rahi ho." said dushyant.

"tumhe kaise pata uske ghar ke relations?" purvi asked.

"uske behaviour se. jab kisiko pyaar nahi milta, toh woh insecure rehta, phir koi thoda sa..idk care dekhade, toh phir usse cling kar leta. Just like she did..'

"to you?" purvi interrupted

"haan..but.."

"dushyant, but I think she's not clinging to you because tumne thodi care delhadi, but I think she likes you..because idk, tumhare saamne roi thi?'

"haan aur usne mujhe hug bhi kar liya tha."

"that's it! she likes you because she feels safe with you, I think she might even love you. And kya pata usko luch aisi safety mere saath lagti thi, not exactly waise, but shayad uske kaaran woh attach ho gayi hoon and isiliye mere distant hone so wo hurt ho gayi hoon."

"possible hai. And also, I explained it to her ki uski ya tumhari iss sab mein koi galti nahi thi, and she ahould forgive you or try and she agreed. I'm telling you this so that you also try from your side. I don't want her to be hurt like this..."

"uhuh.."

"main jaa raha hoon isse pehle tum mere aur ishita ki shadi ke sapne lene lag jao."

"main le rahi hoon ya tum?"

he glared at her as he left but somehow a smile wouldn't leave his face as he thought about her.

**_Author's note:_**

**thanks for reading and your love. Stay tuned for the next chapter for more ishyant and kavi moments. **


	4. chapter 4

After dushyant left, purvi was busy in her own thoughts. The shock that sometimes you don't even understand the person you are the closest too..or just the fact that the person you thought knew ypu the most, actually couldn't figure you out and the guilt, of causing such a big misunderstanding. Tears were just rolling out of her eyes, she couldn't stop them. She was falling apart.

kavin came out as he was wondering what was taking Purvi so long. He saw Purvi crying and just hugged her immediately as he asked, "what's wrong? Dushyant ne kuch kaha kya?"

"haan, aur agar aaj woh nahi kehta toh mujhe kaise pata chalta ki main kitni stupid hoon, stupid bhi nahi yaar, I'm a bad person, Kavin." purvi spoke while fighting her tears.

"Purvi yaar aisa kyun keh rahi ho? batao toh sahi mujhe ki hua kya hai!" Kavin replied.

"main kaise apni hi best friend ko nahi samajh payi..aur isse itna hurt kar baithi...yaar kavin main bahaut buri hoon..bahaut buri.." purvi said as she cried heavily.

"tumhari best friend? yaar purvi, paheliya bhujana band karo, aur rona bhi band karo...nahi dekha ja raha mujhse. Saaf-saaf batao hua kya hai.." commanded Kavin.

she wiped her tears and composed herself as she cleared her throat and said, "kavin, ishita meri best friend thi, humare beech ek bahaut badi misunderstanding ho gayi hai aur ab..main kya karun mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai.."

"wait, woh ishita joh uss din humare saath thi.." kavin said as purvi nodded.

"woh tumhari best friend thi?!" kavin questioned as purvi nodded again.

"and exactly hua kya hai?" kavin interrogated and purvi told him everything that dushyant just told her, also explaining her part of the story as kavin understood the matter.

"I see, toh yeh baat hai.." kavin remarked.

and purvi agreed..

"toh ab main kya karun?"

"dekho purvi, ishita ki sensitivity ya attachment, jo bhi kehlo, uske kaaran woh bahaut zyaada akela mehsoos kar rahi hai, jiske ke kaaran woh hurt feel kar rahi...aur uski ghar ki situation dekhi jaaye, I think its pretty obvious woh aise hi beahave karegi. Its like wohi phase woh guzar rahi hai jisse tum guzar rahi thi after your father's death. But kyunki woh uss waqt tumhare saath thi aur tum unfortunately nahi thi iss bar uske saath, toh betrayal aur hurt hona dono ek saath feel kar rahi hai woh. I think usse iss waqt kisi dost ke zaroorat, jo uski situation bhi samjhe, and uska saath bhi de." kavin suggested.

"toh ab main yeh kaise karun?" purvi asked.

kavin chuckled as he replied,

"sweetheart, yeh tum thodi karogi. abhi tum iske zindagi mein achanak se phir aa jaogi, toh problem badhegi. I think, woh dost uske liye dushyant ban sakta because let's face it, he's better at understanding people and dealing with them. And ab woh uspe bharosa bhi karti hai, toh agar woh thoda sa bhi support de, she'll be fine and phir tum, aistha-aistha, the best friend banogi kyunki dushyant tab tak the boyfriend ban chuka hoga." kavin finished explaining as he hugged her and said,"aur baaki tumhare saath main toh humesha hoon hi..."

Purvi closed her eyes as she felt his embrace around her. She dwelled into this warmth and decided to let go of everything, and let it work out on its own because she has him, always..

**_Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys, here is the fourth chapter with all the kavi romance and dont worry, next chapter has ishyant scenes, so stay tuned and keep reading.**


End file.
